


Hell With It

by Merfilly



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has to find the words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell With It

They gathered around her, subdued now. She had many words, some of which needed to have been said before this moment. Her eyes turned from one friend to another, seeing the pain they all wore, and it nearly broke a wall inside her, because he would have known what to say to ease it.

He was gone, and she needed to address that.

He would have eased the pain, just one comment or another.

"Hell with it, he'd be telling us to get over it and find our fun," she finally said.

The tension broke, because that… that was Wash.


End file.
